


【all葉】一篇肉

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 叶受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 沒有劇情，只有肉喔!





	【all葉】一篇肉

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有劇情，只有肉喔!

會議室

"關於這次的任務，就先照著喻隊的安排做吧"張新杰手中的筆在筆記本上寫畫，最後停下  
黃少天輕吐出一口氣，伸長手臂伸個懶腰  
終於到最後的總結了….  
"韓隊，時間表就照當時寫的用?"接過資料，喻文州在文件的下方簽上自己的名子，轉頭交給韓文清  
"嗯"  
"阿...哈啊！喻...別..."  
微弱的水聲嘖嘖的發出，坐在喻文州旁邊的葉修小聲的哀求，雙手緊緊抓著對方的手臂  
喻文州抬頭給葉修一個安撫的微笑，但又低頭看著手上的資料，板起臉一臉深思熟慮  
"不過我覺得這個地方套用一下這個方法能更有效率呢…"  
"唔...嗯嗯！"  
黃少天手指在桌上敲打著，一滴汗從他的臉頰邊留下，他眼裡急迫的看著一個地方，嘴角大大裂開"這次的任務又沒有多難，隊長!咱們直接攻下去不就得了！用得了這麼婆婆媽媽的?!"  
"唔阿阿!少天...停下..."  
喻文州感覺到葉修的不安，便停下閱覽資料的動作，嘆一口氣，"任務時間是愈短愈好，我們都希望能好好陪伴叶隊呢"說完朝頭低的幾乎鑽到桌底下的人兒溫和的笑笑  
"哈阿!唔嗯！阿阿..."  
張新杰看這些明爭暗鬥的人，又看到在座的幾人心神不寧的樣子，就知道在場的幾位都沒有心情繼續討論，無奈的推了下眼鏡，手中立起的紙張資料對齊放好，敲的桌子響了一聲  
"叶修，會議中小聲點"葉修聞言猛的抬起頭，濕漉漉的眼眸瞪著他，”你…你種就來試試!”  
葉修現正被綁在椅子上，雙腿被架在扶手上。胸前的繩子挾著通紅的雙乳，原本圓潤的乳頭被擠壓的變形，挺立的分身中央被插個玻璃棍阻止裡面液体漏出，似乎是忍了很久，粉色的龜頭已經通紅充血。微腫的小洞含著喻文州的手指吸吮著，裡面還有一隻黃少天剛才塞進的鋼筆，而原本十五公分的鋼筆現在只剩下筆尖，其餘都陷入了濕潤出水的小穴中  
而喻文州還是維持在另一手持資料的姿勢，臉不紅氣不喘的看資料，好似那在洞穴中愈來愈粗魯攪動的手指不是他的一樣  
張新杰站起身，越過桌子抬起叶修被眼淚口水沾濕的小臉  
有些粗糙的手指捏著葉修的下巴磨蹭，像在給貓搔癢  
"嗚嗯…混...混蛋!你....停下...阿...恩阿"叶修扭頭想甩開對方的手，卻被喻文州手指用力一戳在某個點上又開始大聲呻吟著  
"嘖嘖，老叶阿，這樣就受不了？那之後你該怎麼辦阿?"黃少天勾起夾著對方乳頭的繩子，繩子夾著乳頭往前拉扯，接著又重重彈回原處，留下一個紅痕，惹得叶修嗷嗷直叫  
"嘿，老叶你看!你的奶頭被我弄得紅成什麼樣子了！再玩幾下會不會出奶阿?"黃少天像上癮般，手指壓著凸起往內壓  
紅通通的乳頭陷入乳暈，脫離夾著他的繩子  
黃少天舔舔唇，放開手，被玩的像石子班的乳頭猛的彈出，像剛發芽的小樹苗般，又狠狠擠進繩子中央  
叶修瞪了一下對方，接著頭被一隻大手轉向一邊  
"給我舔"  
眼前是粗長的分身，猙獰的青筋暴露在外，頂部還流出一些液體，顯示主人已經忍了一段時間了  
叶修扭頭，卻被對方制止，男人的手指伸進他的嘴中夾著粉色小舌玩弄，用的葉修受不了了。終於肯自願伸出粉嫩的舌輕，張嘴含住韓文清的肉棒...

“嘿，輪迴對吧?”孫哲平懶散的攤在辦公椅上，手上捲著電話線  
“….恩…真像…阿打電話給男友的小女生…恩哈!”葉修吐出口中的巨大，調畔的抬頭嘲笑  
孫哲平撇他一眼，腰一用力，重新把性器塞回那張小嘴中”周澤楷，管管你們那個黃色頭毛戴耳釘一副怕人不知道他是不良少年…喔對對對那個孫翔。叫他不要在用吻痕在葉修身上印上翔字好嗎!看得我都快萎掉了!”  
底下一聲悶笑，孫哲平啪地一聲把電話放回原位，抱起跪在地上的人兒放在腿上  
“寶貝，該用用你底下的嘴了”

 

 

小劇場

"混....渾蛋!做就做還看什麼公文阿!"  
"明明就很爽你還有什麼不滿的嗎！"  
"嗚…阿阿阿停下阿!"


End file.
